Lost Hope, Found Again
by kokomo234
Summary: They had lost the people they gave their lives to but found each other. Finchel cause Imma beast.


Chapter 1. I love all of my dedicated fans and such. Read on Soul brother or sister.

Page Line

Rachel Berry was just an average girl. She had a loving boyfriend and everything was fine. Or so she thought. She had no idea how she ended up on the streets living in homeless shelters, afraid to go home because she didn't want her father's to think that she was weak and couldn't support herself. It was late November and it was freezing cold outside. She went to the free clinic the day before and the nurse had said that she had the flu and hypothermia.

She stopped an alleyway. There was a vent spewing out hot air. _I'll just stay here for tonight and then I'll get a bus ticket to go back to Lima to live with my parents. _She sighed with anger and desperation.

She laid down on her bookbag full of clothes and some toiletries and fell asleep. You would think that she had sweet dreams. She didn't. She mostly thought about when she and Jesse St. James, her ex, broke up.

Page Line

Jesse St. James wasn't a stable person. He had flunked out of college and was devastated because of it. He self medicated at times because he was constantly depressed and paranoid.

Then he met Rachel, the light of his life. She had made everything better. He had stopped drinking and got himself cleaned. He had stopped cutting himself.

Things had really started to fall apart when Rachel became more distant. Pounding the pavement for work during the day and going to school at night. He wanted to supply everything that she needed.

He had begun to think that Rachel was seeing someone behind his back.

"Where were you today?" Jesse asked Rachel.

"I um… was at an interview." She had hesitated for a moment before she had spoken and Jesse had noticed that.

"Who is he?" She stopped at looked at him.

"Who is who?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" He shouted. He had never yelled at her.

"If you're implying that I'm having affairs you're wrong."

"Then why did you hesitate when I asked where you were?"

"Because I told you this morning that I had two interviews today." She said slowly. She had turned her head and saw the four empty bottles of beer on the table.

Quick as lightning he had grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He made her look into his eyes.

"I asked you who is he?" He said low and slow.

"I'm not cheating on you Jesse. I swear!"

He slapped her across the face. When Rachel had hit the ground he punched her in her arm, leg, and eye. She was crying and screaming, but nobody seemed to come. No police came bursting down the doors and no paramedics came.

"I want you to leave. I want you to go now." She stood unstably, and went to the bedroom to pack her things quickly and quietly.

"I love you." She whispered on her way out.

Page Line

Rachel woke up three hours later to an elated yelp. She sat up and became aware of her surroundings. She was in the hospital. She had an IV in her arm.

"Th-thank you Mr. Hudson it was a pleasure to meet you." The doctor was shaking a man's hand.

What was his name? Fred, Flynn, Finn! Finn Hudson, football player Finn Hudson. Rachel knew him because Jesse loved football, especially the New York Giants. Thinking about Jesse made her heart hurt.

"Umm…she's awake." Finn told the doctor. The doctor spun around.

"Hello Ms. Berry, I'm Dr. Hart," He extended his hand and she shook it nervously. "Mr. Hud- I mean Finn brought you here when he saw you in an alleyway."

Rachel looked over at the bashful looking football player.

"Well you have hypothermia and the flu. I recommend bed rest and we can send you home today." Dr. Hart nodded his head and left the room.

"So, uh, your name is…?" Finn asked.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry." Her voice sounded hollow even to her.

"Do you have a place to stay? I mean if you do I could take you there although that would be no reason for you to be sleeping in an alleyway-"

"I have no place to live. My boyfriend kicked me out." Rachel cut off the rambling boy.

"So where do you want me to take you?" He asked secretly hoping she would say to his condo. He didn't know why but he was attracted to her.

"To the bus station, I'm going back to Ohio to live with my dad's."

"Well I was going to offer for you to stay with me for awhile."

"Th-that would be very nice." Finn had broken into a grin so wide it could have split his face in two.

Page line

Rachel was sleeping in Finn's bed. Finn didn't mind. He had worst things to worry about at this time.

Flashback!

"Quinn you can just tell me. Are you cheating on me?" I asked her shouting. Quinn was packing her things and not making eye contact with me. I had grabbed her by her arm and yanked her to face me.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked her again. I asked the question much quieter this time.

"No I'm just leaving because I can't stand to be near you," Quinn said angrily. "I want you to never speak to or contact me again."

"Why are you leaving me?" I shouted to her.

"I'm tired of your stupid practice and game schedule and I really don't have to patience to deal with that every day. You need to forget about me Finn. I already forgot about you." She finished packing up the rest of her things in silence and zipped up her suitcase. She took one more look at me and left the bedroom. The front door slammed.

That was it. She left me. I was done.

Page line

This is the first chapter of Lost Hope, Found again.

You guys witnessed the tragic break-ups of Fuinn and St. Berry. Until next chapter

Kokomo234


End file.
